A Solid Snake Halloween!
by S. Snake
Summary: Just a little late Halloween oneshot. It's a bit short, but it's meant to be funny, so enjoy! Happy Halloween! Rated T for language


A/N: This is just a little story that I racked up from the bottem of my brain. Enjoy, and Happy Halloween! (Yeah, I know, its about four days late, but hey? So what?)

_**A SOLID SNAKE HALLOWEEN!**_

"Remind me again, Otacon... _Why _are we doing this again?"

The brown haired computer whiz chuckled, and punched his partner in the arm. "Cmon, Snake! Get in the Halloween spirit!"

"You know I hate Halloween."

"Don't be silly, Snake- No one hates Halloween."

"And anyway, shouldn't we be somewhere else, destroying some Metal Gear or something!"

At this, Otacon laughed. "Havn't you heard, Snake? Everyone, _everyone, _even the world's most evil terrorists, are put trick or treating."

"Wait a minute... Are you telling me, that Liquid Snake, is out there somewhere, collecting candy from strangers?"

"It's definatly a possibility."

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

Solid Snake and his partner, Hal Emmerich, or Otacon, were standing in a helicopter that Otacon had landed somewhere in southern Florida. Otacon was trying to convince his friend to go trick or treating, but he was unfortenatly putting up a fight.

Otacon straightened his glasses, and look at Snake quizically. "What's wrong, Snake? Don't like trick or treating?"

"No, I don't, because when you trick or treat, you usually have a bag full of candy, and then some punk-ass kid steals the whole bag, and then he runes away, LAUGHING AT YOU!"

Silence.

"Bad memories, huh, Snake?" Otacon grinned at him.

"Very."

"Well, cmon. This is a once-in-a-year night, and I'm not gonna let you spoil it for the both of us. Let's go! You know you want to."

As much as Snake hated to admit it, it was true. He hadn't gone trick or treating in more than two decades.

"Well-You don't even have a costume! You cant go trick or treating without a costume!"

Otacon smiled. "But I _do _have a costume." And with this, he tied a dark blue bandana around his head, grinning at Snake. "I'm you!"

Snakes eye twitched.

"But- I- You-" He sputtered, and then gave up. "Oh, screw it! What am I gonna be! I cant be you!"

"You're right, you cant. Hmm..." Otacon thought for a second, and then smiled. "I know! We can both be Solid Snake!"

Snake looked confused. "I'm not following."

"You can be yourself! It's prefect!"Snake was just about on the verge of insanity. "Fine! Whatever! Let's got then! But let's make it quick!" He sighed in defeat as Otacon jumped up in happiness and handed Snake a pillow bag.

And so it began.

As they walked down some street in Florida, Otacon pointed towards the nearest house, with a jack-o-lantern sitting like a beacon on the front step. They walked up, and rung the doorbell.

Soon, an aged woman came out, and gazed at the two.

"Arn't you two a little old for trick or treating? How old are you?"

"Thirty two." Snake answered gruffly, before Otacon could stop him.

The woman blinked.

"Um... And a half." Snake finished lamely.

"Well, okay, here's some candy." The woman fished into the bowl she had brung out with her, and dropped some candy into each of their pillow bag.

"Happy Halloween..." The woman siad finally, and closed the door on them.

"See, Snake? Trick or treating is fun!" Otacon said gleefully, as they walked towards their next house.

"Hm, a bit..." Snake replied, as he rung the next doorbell.

Another old woman came out, but this time, she apparently didn't notice the duo's height, weight or facial features. Instead, she just stared at them.

"And what are you to sopposed to be?" She asked, staring at them.

"I'm Solid Snake." Otacon announced proudly.

"And, uh, I am too." Snake blurted out.

The woman looked at both again, and came to a conclusion.

"I like his better." She said, pointing to Otacon.

Otacon suppresed his laughter, as Snake started arguing.

"What! But we're the same thing!" Snake exclaimed.

"Yes, but his bandana is ties around his head prefectly."

Snake didn't feel like arguing. "Look lady, we just want some candy."

"Oh, alright." The woman picked some candy out of a bowl beside her and dropped it into their bags, and closed the door.

Snake walked away before Otacon could laughed at him.

They soon came to the next house, and Snake rung the doorbell.

An old man came out. "And what are you two sopposed to be?"

"Solid Snake." They said together.

"Hmm..." The man thought for a second. "I like his bet-"

"DONT EVEN SAY IT!" Snake cut him off furiously. "Just give us some candy!"

The man chuckled, and placed an apple in both Snake and Otacons bag, and began to close the door.

Now, if Solid Snake was a polite person, he would walk away with that apple in his bag, without fussing over it. But of course, Solid Snake is not the most polite person in the world, so...

"What the hell is this!" The man freezed, and looked at Snake.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, somethings wrong! _It's a freakin apple!"_

"Oh..." The man looked confused. "Did you want a banana or something?"

Snake was about to crack. "We want candy, not fruit! It's halloween, for godsake!"

"Oh!" The man still looked a bit confused. "Well, I dont have any candy... Do you want an extra pair of teeth? I have plenty-"

"I'LL TAKE THE APPLE!" Snake exclaimed, and took his bag, running.

xxx

The rest of the night passed without much more crazy occurances, although one time, Snake was hit in the ehad with a purse when he told one woman that _her _costume was ugly (It turned out, she wasn't wearing a costume.) By now, Snake and Otacon both had a bag full of candy, and in one case, fruit.

"Well, that was a successful night!" Otacon said gleefully, holding up his bag brimming with candy. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah, a bit, I guess..." Snake replied, feeling a little bit happy himself as well.

But, that's when it happened.

A fifteen year old boy, carrying his own bag of candy, came zipping past Snake, and grabbed the bag full of candy he was holding. Snake, in utter surprise, watched as the kid ran away laughing.

Otacon watched silently, as Snake clenched his hand into a fist.

"That SON OF A BITCH!"

Snake started chasing after him, with a frightening look on his face. He soon caught up to the kid, since the weight of both bags of candy were slowing the kid down considerably, and shoved him to the ground, took his own bag of candy, and started hitting the kid with it, over and over again. By the time Snake was done with the kid, he was lying on the ground, unconscious.

Otacon walked over to Snake, grimacing. "Was that _really _neccassary, Snake?"

Snake shrugged. "At least it made me feel good."

Both of them looked at the unconsious kid, and then looked at each other.

"Take his candy?"

"Hell yeah."

Snake took his candy, as well as the kids own bag of candy, and bolted it.

Later that evening, as Snake and Otacon were eating their tons and tons of candy, Snake smiled to himself.

"I love Halloween."

**I no, it's short, and late, but it's not sopposed to be long, so, oh well.**

**PS: Happy late Halloween.**


End file.
